Tso lan the moon demon and the mysterous child
by MeiLanTheMoonDemonPrincess
Summary: In the darkened area of the netherworld. Tso lan the Moon Demon, Was having an annoying day. then all of a sudden this mysterouse child apeard. what will happen tso lan and this child read and find out. Oh and sorry for my poor spelling i dont spell very good T T
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 "sibling fights"

In the darkened area of the netherworld. Tso lan the Moon Demon, Was having an annoying day. His cousins was annoying him as usual, as he decides to get some time away from them. But that was a little too much to ask for. He decides to meditate to keep his mind off of his cousins. And it seemed peaceful for a bit. But that wouldn't last long.

For in the distance, a cry could be heard.

As it kept crying

"What in the netherworld is that nonsense crying comeing from?!" Tso Lan said

Tso lan was very getting nervous, though he thought that it was strange to here a childs voice in the nethaworld. Because only demons that were banished here are allowed here.

Each time he trys to get closer to the crys, they stop for a few hours.

Then he thought he whent completly mad !?

Tso Lan gave out a quait sigh. As he stareted to head back from his meditations. He asked his siblings if they heard what sounded like a child crying when they was not together.

" Brother, what are you talking about? There are no children here!?" Hsi Wu said in confusion

" I know what i heard, and it sounded like a child crying for help!" Tso Lan replied

" Brother, i think you are metitating way to much on your own, and you need some one to be with you at all times!?" Bai Sta said

"I agree Hsi Wu you are going with him next time he meditates." Shedu said

" But, but!?"Hsi Wu said quickly

" Do it or you will be punished!" Tchang Zu said Angrily

Tso lan gave out a big roar, he was so angry about his siblings not beliving him. Even though he is the smartest one out of the bunch.

" I dont belive this is happenning... I dont need a baby sitter, im 100 years old. I dont need this crap from any of you!" Tso lan yelled

" well brother if your a 1,000 years old then why are you getting all worked up about this child? your sounding like a child yourself!" Po kan said

Tso lan gave another roar and a death glare to his siblings Tso lan didnt like this one bit he started to get even angeryer at his sibling then everyone whent silent. in till all of a sudden a cry could be hered!

" what the hell." Hsi wu said in confusion.

" I told you didnt i !" Tso lan said in releaved.

then they all split up to look for the source of the crying but so far they havent found the child. then they regrouped and descused about were the child might be.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 " the small child"

" how in the netherworld can there be a child here? bai tsa said in confusion.

" I have no idea... But I wil try and find the child to see if she's alright." tso lan said.

"WHY are you so worried about the child for? what if she's a human UGH?! what are you going to do then?!" Tchang zu said angerly.

tso lan started to get a little upset with his brother Tso lan and Hsi wu are the only demon that gotten close to humans then there siblings it didnt turn out the way faith did with Hsi wu he and Jade woulda been friends.

Tso lan well lets just say his thunderheaded of a brother put a stop to his friend ship with his human friends.

" I will take care of her rather you like it or not Brother." Tso lan said

Tchangzu gave out a low growl and bared his teeth to Tso lan. Tso lan sighs and lowerd his head.

"Hsi wu... please come with me." Tso lan said in a scared tone of voice.

Hsi wu knows how sensitive his brother is tords children Tso lan loved children all though he is a demon he still has little feelings towards them. Hsi wu looked up to Tso lan and notice theres a tear rolling down his face.

"brother are you ok? Tso lan dont listen to Tchang Zu hes just a big thunderheaded ASSHOLE!" Hsi wu giggled.

Tso lan gave out a quite giggle.

" Hsi wu your a good brother you know that." Tso lan said.

Hsi wu smiles.

" ya I know" Hsi wu said.

The two brothers started talking and making fun of there brother Tchang zu. Then all of a sudden Hsi wu see somthing in a far distance

"brother what the ?!" Hsi wu said

"could it be?!" Tso lan said.

Tso lan was getting realy nervus.

"Hsi wu quitly come with me." Tso lan said with a nervus tone.

the two brothers quitly cript closer to the shadow figure. Then when they got to close enough they could see what looks like a small child.

she was very small child but for some reasone she's not human. the child had long hair rather much like Tso lan. her bangs were tide up like a bow and hair color was much simaler to his as well. the child had a bright pink kimono but its all torn up at the bottom.

all of a sudden the child looks up at the two demon brother with sadness in her eyes.

"who.. who are you ?!" said the child

Tso lan neld down to the child softly.

"child its all right we wont hurt you?" Tso lan said

" how in the world did you get here?" Hsi wu said with a quite voice.

" I...I...I." said the child in a scared tone of voice.

"its all right child you dont need to be afraid." Hsi wu said in a nice ton of voice.

the child broke into tears again Tso lan quickly picked her up and started rocking her back and forth till she fell asleep on his shoulder.

"we cat leave her here she's so lonly and sad." Tso lan said in a consern tone.

" I agree lets get back to the others. we have much to descouse." Hsi wu said

the two brothers headed back to there siblings with the child. Tso lan was so releaved that he found the child. Tso lan is hopeing that his siblings will like this small child since she is not human.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 "mei lan"

the two brothers whent back to there siblings when they got there they were arguing about the childs were abouts.

Tso lan gave out a big coughe to try and get the attenchen but they did nothing then Hsi wu gave out a aloud whistle witch startled them all even the child woke up couse of the loud sound.

"Brother's and sister's we have found the child Hsi wu pointed at the small child.

"oh my goodness what a cutie she's is" Bai tza said

tchang zu was not pleased about this at all.

"tso lan were did you find that child"! tchang zu said angrily

the child started to whimper but tso lan cradled her till she stoped whimpering.

Tso lan looked up at his thunder headed brother and started to speak in a some what calm voice.

"we found her on one of the gaint floating rocks." Tso lan said.

"ITS TRUE! we did found her on a giant floating rocks Hsi wu said quickly.

"what happen to her kimono uts all torn up." shendu said

"I dont know...she wont tell us." tso lan said.

"child can u please tell us why your scrached up? please tell us we whont be mad at you." dai guy said in a caml voice

the child was getting very nervous. she was looking very quickly at each demon then she looked up at tso lan and he noded it was alright to tell them.

"my...my name is...mei...lan. i ddont remember how i got here or how i got my owees." said the child

"the event that happen with her must have gave her amnesia!"shendu said

"CHILD TELL ME RIGHT NOW ARE YOU HUMAN OR A DEMON?" tchang zu demanded to know.

the child quickly hid in tso lan's kimono.

"TCHANG ZU enough shes not shes very tired ill talk about this when were in a better mood." Tso lan said

"the child looks in awful like you why do u suposed that is?" bai tsa said

"ya i know sister your right?" tso lan said

"brother do you think that she might be your daoughter?" shendu asked

"I...I...I...dont...know?" tso lan said

tso lan stated to blush when he started to relized that she has alot of simalaritys that he has.

"HaHa tsolans ears and checks are glowing pink!"Hsi wu said in a teas

Bai tsa gave hsi wu a quick wipe of at the head with her tail.

"ow!" Hsi wu said

after a few hours the child woke up from her long noticed the demon that picked her up is still holding her and naping himself.

meilan looked around quitly while she was sitting in the demons saw the gaint blue demon arguing about they should do to her.

mei lan quitly craweld out of his lap and quitly walked up to the blue gaint.

when mei lan got close enough that he hadnt noticed her yet she gave a tug on his shirt.

tso lan woke up quickly and saw mei lan trying to get brothers attechen. tso lan quickly but quitly walked up to them so he dosnt startel his brother and making him sock the little demon girl.

after a few tugs on the gaints shirt she whent in front of him and tryed to claim on to his lap. every one was doing all were holding there breaths when they were listening to there brother tchang argue and complain about the child.

when mei lan finnaly got into the gaints lap the other were trying to keep them selfs from laughing. when tchang saw his siblings was trying ti giggle he looked down in his lap and he saw the little demon looking at him smiling.

"WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO SIT IN MY LAP!" tchang said angrily

the child quickly ran to hsi wu arms scared that he might zap her out of his lap.

"brother she was just trying to get close to you!" shendu said

"I DONT WANT HER GETITNG CLOSE TO ME! I HATE CHILDREN I HATE EVERYONE!" TCHANG SAID ANGRILY

every one was in shock what there brother had said everyone was really upset and was starting to drifting apart.

"you hate us that much fin we'll leave your sorry ass alone!" shendu said

tchang brothers and sisters left him behind with out hisitashen.

tchang was a little consurn about his siblings leaving him all alone.

"wa..wait dont go please im s...s...SORRY!" tchang said

his siblings stoped after a few steps.

" IM SORRY!" tchang said out load.

everyone turned around and looked at him.

"im sorry...I...I just dont understand whats going on? ever since tso lan found the child its been all confusing i mean why...why is she here?" tchang zu asked

"I know its very confusing brother but your must controll your temper!" tso lan said

"child for give me my attuede lately its been rough ever since weve been here." tchang said to the child

mei lan looked at tchang in a confusing way after a few minutes the blue gaint has calm down the child quitley walked over to him and held her arms up liked she wanted up.

tchang zu picked up the child and smiled at child gave tchang a kiss on the cheek and tchang face whent purple. every one giggled even tchang gave out a quick giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4" memory"

for along wile tso lan watched out for the demon child wile she was playing with his siblings.

Shendu notice a concern look on tso lans face for quite some time now shendu knows how his brother is feeling couse he to has a child of his own his son drago.

shendu quitly kreeped away so he can talk to his brother alone when he finnaly got away he tuged on tso lan sleeve and then pointed at the direction were he wanted them to go.

"brother i know how you are feeling" shendu said

tso lan looked at his brother with concern. tso lan never realy liked talking about sirtin feelings out loud.

"oh and what might that be?" tso lan said with a concern tone

"can u keep a seceret!?" shendu asked

"of course?!" tso lan said in a confusion

" only bai tsa and hsi wu knows about it but i'll tell you anyway I have a son." shendu said

"really how long have you had a son?" tso lan asked

"sicne weve been banished here." shendu said

"oh but if mei lan is really my daughter wouldnt she be the same age as your son?" tso lan asked

"well yes but I jave mo idea how she came to be?" shendu said

"i see but I ave no idea how she came to be?" tso lan said in confusion

shendu was thinking for a few moments of how the child came to be here?

"could she been born right after you were banished?" shendu asked.

"i just dont know brother?" tso lan said

shendu can see his brother tears starting to come out tso lan is trying his best not to break down infront of his sat there for a few moments so his brother can callect himself.

then it dawn on him tso lan just rememeberd this woman from 1,000 years ago that he had fallen was as white as the moon with long black hair and she was Waring allmost the same kimono as he was.

"was she your first love?" shendu said with a teas

"well sort of she was one of my cleaning maids." tso lan said with a blush

tso lan was embaressed about all knew that his happy about this memory coming out slowly.

"brother please dont tell the others about my secret." shendu said

"dont worrie about it. i wont tell as long as you keep my secrets." tso lan said

"of course brother." tso lan said

the two brothers whent back to the others to join in the fun. tso lan was pleased that his brother tchang was really injoying playing wiht the child.

mean while in uncles shop. "AIIII YAAAA!" uncle chan was really upset he has located another demon chii nearby.

"uncle whats wrong?" jackie said

"ai ya my located has discovered a new chii!" uncle said in a concern tone

"what!? but i thought we already defeated the demon the 8 other demons!? OUCH OOOO!" jackie said

uncle gave jackie his usaual finger taunts upside the head.

some were in the next room there was a 11 year old girl glued to the t.v intill she hered her uncle yell.

"whats up unc...?" jade asked

"AI YA! JADE WE MUST FIND THIS NEW CHII BEFORE NEW EVIL ARRIVE!" uncle said in a scared tone

"but uncle what kind of chii is it?" jade asked

"the moon power has awaken again! we must find that lotus pod soon! uncle said in a still some what of a scared but brave kinda voice

"cool another adventure cant wait!"jade said excitedly

"oh noooo!"jackie said in a bad feeling kind of voice

meanwhile in demon world the demons siblings were getting along just fine with the child. then all of a sudden tso lan felt somthing very femelier about this feeling. then mei lan stopped playing as well she too felt the same energery as her father did.

"brother are you two ok?" shendu asked

"yes its just..."tso lan said

"...we since the moon power near by." mei lan said completing her fathers sentince.

to be continued...


End file.
